


Temptation

by whimsicality



Series: Prey to Desire [4]
Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicality/pseuds/whimsicality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So the only reason Topolsky, and subsequently the Sherriff, followed them in the episode 285 South is because of the way Liz, Max, and Isabel took off when they found out Michael had kidnapped Maria and her car. In my version that didn’t happen and Topolsky never even became aware that anything happened, Kyle wasn’t there to witness Liz leaving so he didn’t follow either. </p><p>Also, this series is about Michael and Liz’s developing relationship with its ups and downs and will be weaved around the events of the first season rather than going into them in much depth. Things will change because their relationship and those changes will be touched on but the pieces themselves will for the most part focus on the two of them.</p><p>Now that that’s cleared up, on with the story!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> So the only reason Topolsky, and subsequently the Sherriff, followed them in the episode 285 South is because of the way Liz, Max, and Isabel took off when they found out Michael had kidnapped Maria and her car. In my version that didn’t happen and Topolsky never even became aware that anything happened, Kyle wasn’t there to witness Liz leaving so he didn’t follow either. 
> 
> Also, this series is about Michael and Liz’s developing relationship with its ups and downs and will be weaved around the events of the first season rather than going into them in much depth. Things will change because their relationship and those changes will be touched on but the pieces themselves will for the most part focus on the two of them.
> 
> Now that that’s cleared up, on with the story!

_Rusted brandy in a diamond glass_  
_Everything is made from dreams_

When she finally woke up from the twelve hour stretch of restless sleep after they returned from Marathon, the first thing she saw was Michael’s dark brandy colored eyes, staring at her through her bedroom window, and her breath caught in her throat.

Her dreams the night before had been more nightmares than anything else, full of what if scenarios and dangers they could have faced but didn’t. When Michael figured out where the vision was leading him he came to her instead of Max, knowing that the other boy wouldn’t even listen due to the current tension. So she borrowed Maria’s car, called herself in sick to school, and they left without any fanfare other than a voicemail on Isabel’s cell so someone would know where to look if they didn’t come back.

The things they found had shocked her, made the whole situation that much more real. There were now dozens of file boxes buried in the desert at a spot only known to her and Michael for them to peruse when they had time. They had also taken a broken necklace that Michael had said gave him a strange feeling, she had last seen it in his pocket as neither of them felt safe letting anyone see them wear it around. 

Everything had gone smoothly and while they hadn’t lingered there had been no frantic rush, no one even knew where they had gone other than Maria and Isabel. Under her advisement Michael had used his powers to wipe their prints off the few surfaces they had touched and then they left, no harm done. It had gone so smoothly that her jangled nerves hadn’t quite believed it, still didn’t quite believe it, and had filled her dreams with adrenaline fueled scenarios in which it didn’t go smoothly at all.

So as soon as his presence fully registered in her barely awake mind, Liz tore off the covers, crossed the space between her bed and the window in a single step, wrenched it open, and pulled him in for a searing, possessive kiss. 

_Time is made from honey slow and sweet_  
_Only the fools know what it means_

Watching Liz sleep, now that he was free to touch her, was a guilty pleasure Michael was quickly finding addicting. That morning though, the pleasure was short lived, and a few moments after he stepped up to her window her eyes opened, and those dark chocolate depths pierced right through him as she crossed the room faster than he would have believed possible, yet moving in slow motion all at the same time.

Then her lips were pressed against his, her arms winding their way around his neck, and he knew that this was the true addiction, that feeling her against him was the real guilty pleasure he would never have enough of.

Her tank top rode up and his hands skimmed across the bare skin of her back, eliciting a moan into his mouth that he felt all the way to his toes. She pressed closer, as if she was trying to crawl inside of him, and he reached up a hand to bury it in her silky hair, holding her as tightly as he could.

Every nerve in his body was reacting to her touch, to the sexy little sounds she made when he trailed kisses down her throat. She pulled on his shirt, backing towards the bed, and a protest died in his throat when he saw the heat in her eyes. 

He growled low instead of speaking and scooped her up in his arms, tumbling both of them onto her bed as she giggled in his ear. He looked down at her hungrily and her giggles faded, her lips parting as a flush rose up her cheeks.

He groaned, “You’re too sexy for your own good Parker,” and then covered those enticing lips with his own before she could reply. She tasted of warm honey and spice. She was intoxicating, and he would never have enough of moments like this.

_Temptation, temptation, temptation_  
_Oh, temptation, temptation, I can't resist_

Liz could not fight the signals her body was sending her, did not want to fight them. They were heady, overpowering, irresistible. Michael’s lips were molded against hers, a perfect fit that sent a rush of heat across her skin as his teeth nipped gently at her tongue.

One of his hands was cradling the back of her neck, holding her close with a tender and possessive strength that made her heart race. The other was teasing the sensitive skin of her stomach and she could not stop her moan as one long finger caressed her inner hip.

Sliding her own hands up the back of his shirt she lightly scraped her nails from his shoulder-blades, down to his hip bones, and back up again. He shuddered and she grinned, it wouldn’t be fair if she was the only one whose bones were melting. 

He pulled away and looked down at her with smoldering intensity and her breath caught in her throat. Forget melting, her bones were nothing but pudding now. He smirked and descended on her with agonizing slowness, his breath puffing against the delicate skin under her ear before he moved in for the kill, his teeth latching onto her pulse point and nearly sending her over the edge.

He was temptation in human form she though almost incoherently as her body thrilled with pure lust, that must be their true purpose on Earth, seduction, and damn if it wasn’t working.

_Well I know that she is made of smoke_  
_But I've lost my way_

Her throat tasted of vanilla with the faintest touch of salt, and he lathed the small red mark he had created with his tongue, soothing the sting from his teeth as she breathed in short little gasps that made him fight for control.

Michael had not intended the afternoon to go this way, had intended to discuss the revelations of the day before, but everything about her drove him crazy with need and he could not resist the urge to touch, to possess, to mark her skin with his brand.

It wasn’t like him, this desire for physical proof that she was his, but despite everything he still felt like this gift of her being his was ephemeral, would fade away under the desert sun like nothing more than a lust induced mirage.

She shifted underneath him, very real, very warm, very soft, and he brought his lips back to hers, losing himself in the hot silk of her mouth. This moment, right here, was real and perfect, and he was going to treasure every second that he got to touch her satin skin.

_He knows that I am broke_  
_But I must play_

There was nothing that could compare to the feel of his mouth on hers, to the feel of his strong lean body pressing her slight frame into the bed, to his calloused fingers oh-so-gently caressing her sin. 

Despite the fact that kissing Michael Guerin was no longer a first for her, it still thrilled her, made every nerve tingle like that first night on her balcony. It had quickly become her favorite thing, surpassing even science and writing in her journal; no there was nothing that beat kissing him.

It was amazing to her that he had read her journal, seen every selfish or petty or bitter thought she had ever written down, and still looked at her the way he did, like her every move made him want her more.

It was a heady feeling and if she hadn’t already been unable to stay away from him, those looks would have been all the incentive she needed to jump him every time she got the chance.

Michael’s teeth tugged at her lower lip as his eyes lazily opened, swirling caramel depths drawing her in. “Stop thinking Parker and just feel.”

His fingers skimmed higher, just brushing the sensitive skin of her lower breast, and she gasped, arching against him in an attempt to satisfy an ache she hadn’t known could be so strong. 

Just feel, she could do that.

_Temptation, oh temptation, temptation, I can't resist_  
_Dutch pink and Italian blue_

Liz shed her dark blue tank-top with one graceful tug, revealing bare, flushed, pink skin to his heated gaze. It was more of her skin than he had seen before and he raised his eyes to her face to see her biting her lip nervously as the same pink tinted her cheeks.

He brushed his lips against hers, forcing her to relax, before trailing open mouthed kisses down her collar bone. “Michael.” She cried softly as he teasingly licked the hollow of her throat before moving lower, causing her to gasp.

His tongue swirled against her skin where it puckered and glancing up he saw that her eyes were closed, an expression of wanton desire on her face as she arched towards him. 

One of her hands found its way to his hair and tugged and he growled before sucking the tiny nub of nerves below his lips into his mouth, relishing in the feel of her fingernails digging into his shoulder as she moaned.

_He is there waiting for you_  
_My will has disappeared_

Michael’s mouth was so hot it burned against her skin, setting it ablaze with invisible flames that spread to every part of her body, creating a desperate ache that made her writhe restlessly against him.

He nipped, gently, with his teeth and she gasped, eyes flying open at the unexpected, but entirely pleasurable sensation.

She gasped again when she saw a familiar head of dark hair disappearing down the ladder to her balcony, anger and concern flaring through her as she wondered what he’d seen, and how long he’d stayed to watch.

Michael shifted his attentions to her other breast and she groaned, all thoughts of Max flying away in the face of the irresistible force of Michael Guerin, and the things he made her body feel.

_Now confusion is so clear_  
_Temptation, temptation, temptation_

Max had wanted to talk to Liz, apologize for his behavior and see if they could still be friends. When he raised his hand to knock on her window he had been shocked to see Michael already there, on her bed, kissing the only girl he had ever wanted.

His hand had dropped uselessly to his side as the view before him burned indelibly into his brain; the look of pleasure on her face, their utter obliviousness to everyone but each other, the smiles and giggles and moans.

He blanched and tore his eyes away when she pulled off her shirt, stumbling blindly to the other side of her balcony and gripping the brick wall for support. He shouldn’t have seen that, he should have walked away the moment he saw she wasn’t alone, but the vision of her wouldn’t leave his mind’s eye.

Scrubbing at his face he lifted his leg over the wall and descended the ladder at a dangerously reckless speed. She was Michael’s now, he needed to remember that, and unless he wanted to lose both of them forever, nothing like this could ever happen again.

_I can't resist_  
_Temptation, temptation, temptation_  
_I can't resist_

The little keening noises she was making in the back of her throat were driving him crazy and Michael pulled himself away from the addicting taste of her skin, gazing down at her as he tried to rein in his raging desire.

Her eyes opened, their normal clarity lost to a sensual haze that made his heart pound painfully in his chest, and he groaned slightly before pulling her up for a kiss, rolling so that she was lying on top of him as his arms cradled her securely.

If he had continued just one moment more he didn’t know if he would have been able to stop himself from pushing further than she was ready. 

She kissed him hungrily, demandingly, before pulling away herself to meet his eyes, her fingers reaching up to caress his cheek. Her expression silently asked if he was okay and he nodded with a faint smile before gently tugging on her hair to bring her lips down to his.

That kiss was softer, sweeter, but it still sent desire coursing through his veins and he sighed into her mouth, acknowledging to himself that it was always going to be like this, an unending temptation to ravage her, a temptation he could not, would not, always resist.


End file.
